Journey of the Dragon Egg
by Saphiragirl1
Summary: A prequel to Eragon. It takes place while Saphira is still in her egg. She can hear, but not see. Please read!  NOTE: Chapter one contains chapter two as well. Read, review, subscribe! and read reviews! coming: chapter 5: Journey to Ellesmera
1. Chapter 1: Saphira's  Birth

**Journey of the Dragon Egg**

2

Chapter 1: The Birth

"Ohhh, Iormungr! Why am I so miserable? Can't laying an egg just be nice and easy?" groaned Mama.

"Shhh, Vervanda. Everything is all right. Just a few more seconds and…"

"_Ohhh!"_

"There, there, now. It's all over. The egg is out," reassured Father.

"Oh, Iormungr, what a beautiful blue egg! I would love to see the day it hatches."

"Do you really think we will be alive then? I mean, what if the baby is not wild, like you?" asked Father.

"I sure do hope she is wild. Don't you hate always being linked to a Rider?"

A Rider? What was this talk of a Rider? I wished I could break out of the shelled encasing and bury my parents with questions.

"Tell me, dear. What is it like? Being linked with a Rider, I mean," inquired Mama.

"Very different from being a wild dragon!" laughed Father. I could hear Mama settle down in anticipation of a good story.

"As a dragon with a Rider, I am always at risk of being woken up if I don't keep my Rider close by my side. This mostly happens to new Riders."

" And? What happens if the little one strays?" Mama asked Father, intrigued.

"If the 'little one,' as you call him, strays, and somehow manages to get himself hurt, I feel the pain, too. You see, it is not just mental feelings we share; it is physical, too." I was fascinated by Father's words. I still did not know if I wanted to be a wild dragon or not. What I also did not know was that I had no choice. I was destined to be bound to a Rider. "As I was saying—"

"Iormungr! Behind you!"

"What—ahh!" I heard Mama roar and take off, leaving me alone. I felt myself being lifted, then laid down carefully—but not on the ground. In a sack. I felt frightened. What in the world just happened? Why was I being taken away from my mama and father so soon after I was born? I heard a voice, beautiful yet strong, say, "What a beautiful blue egg. Oh, what Galbatorix wouldn't give to have this one, I can't tell you. But I gotta protect ya, little one."

The owner of the voice carried me to what I assumed was his home. Then he went to bed.

During the night, I heard soft voices. "Over here! The egg's over here!"

They were talking about me! "What a beauty! Ol' Galbatorix sure gonna be happy when we return. Makes me happy jus' thinkin' 'bout the reward we'll be gettin'." For the second time that day, I was lifted up and put into a bag. And I was so tired from the day's events that I simply curled up and went to sleep.

Chapter Two

Galbatorix Receives the Egg

It was, I think, morning when I woke. I could not hear anyone walking around. _Where am I? _ I thought. No light filtered into my egg, so either it was dark outside or something was covering my egg. Then, I heard a mighty, booming voice. "Servant!"

"Y-yes, your m-m-majesty?"

"Has the egg arrived?" asked the voice.

"Y-yes sir," stammered the servant.

"I must see it immediately! Bring it here!" I heard soft footsteps, then whatever had been covering my egg was lifted off. I expected sunlight to flood the egg, but I could only see a dim light, like that of a lantern. "Ah. I suspect a fine dragon will hatch from this shell. Strong, too. A dragon that will serve me well for all eternity. Go back to your quarters, servant. But be prepared to follow my orders with every breath you take, or you won't have any breaths _to_ take. Now GO!"

The servant paused, then quickly trotted away. All of a sudden, I was very frightened. Who was this man, who commanded strict obedience or death? I decided right then that I would do everything in my power avoid hatching for this man. My egg was the safest place to be. Then I realized, _the servant called him "Majesty." He must be…A king!_ This realization was even more unsettling. It meant that since he was the king, he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and however he wanted. He needed not justify his actions. If someone dared ask, "Why?" this man would probably say, "Because I am the king. That's why." And he would make sure those were the last words the inquirer ever heard before being executed for having the audacity to question the king. Now, my mission was to find out this man's name (might as well have _something _to keep me busy!) I hoped he would be dead and gone by the time I hatched. _Hatched._ I stopped thinking about the evil man and started thinking about the person whom I would hatch for. That would make me a Rider's dragon. I wished I were still high in the mountains, under Mama's warm wing, listening to Father's comforting voice, telling us about the mighty Riders. Still, I felt privileged that I knew they even existed. How many newborn dragons could say that?

"Your Majesty!" shouted a servant, "Your majesty! A band of Elves has been spotted!"

"Where, servant?" asked the king.

"Up on the hill! They ride pure white horses! What are your orders, King Galbatorix?"

"Go after them. They have probably gotten word of the egg, and are coming to take it for themselves! We cannot allow the Riders to rise up again. The only way to prevent that from happening is to protect the egg at all costs. Sacrifice yourself for the egg if the need arises; protect it with your lives! Do not let the elves come any closer!"

Galbatorix.

So that was his name. But something he had said puzzled me: 'we cannot allow the

Riders to rise up again.' What had happened to the Riders? Father spoke of them as if the Riders were still going strong. He himself had a Rid—

Oh, no. The dark realization of my parents' fate dawned upon me, and I shuddered at what happened. My parents had been killed: my father, at least. I did not know what had become of my mother. Had she escaped?

My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill war cry of Galbatorix's warriors. If I knew anything, I knew that I must get out of this place. I knew it was wrong, but at that moment I wished one of the king's soldiers would steal me away and deliver me to the elves.

Little did I know, I would soon get my wish.

**Journey of the dragon egg**

2


	2. Chapter 2: Galbatorix recieves the Egg

Chapter Two

Galbatorix Receives the Egg

It was, I think, morning when I woke. I could not hear anyone walking around. _Where am I? _ I thought. No light filtered into my egg, so either it was dark outside or something was covering my egg. Then, I heard a mighty, booming voice. "Servant!"

"Y-yes, your m-m-majesty?"

"Has the egg arrived?" asked the voice.

"Y-yes sir," stammered the servant.

"I must see it immediately! Bring it here!" I heard soft footsteps, then whatever had been covering my egg was lifted off. I expected sunlight to flood the egg, but I could only see a dim light, like that of a lantern. "Ah. I suspect a fine dragon will hatch from this shell. Strong, too. A dragon that will serve me well for all eternity. Go back to your quarters, servant. But be prepared to follow my orders with every breath you take, or you won't have any breaths _to_ take. Now GO!"

The servant paused, then quickly trotted away. All of a sudden, I was very frightened. Who was this man, who commanded strict obedience or death? I decided right then that I would do everything in my power avoid hatching for this man. My egg was the safest place to be. Then I realized, _the servant called him "Majesty." He must be…A king!_ This realization was even more unsettling. It meant that since he was the king, he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and however he wanted. He needed not justify his actions. If someone dared ask, "Why?" this man would probably say, "Because I am the king. That's why." And he would make sure those were the last words the inquirer ever heard before being executed for having the audacity to question the king. Now, my mission was to find out this man's name (might as well have _something _to keep me busy!) I hoped he would be dead and gone by the time I hatched. _Hatched._ I stopped thinking about the evil man and started thinking about the person whom I would hatch for. That would make me a Rider's dragon. I wished I were still high in the mountains, under Mama's warm wing, listening to Father's comforting voice, telling us about the mighty Riders. Still, I felt privileged that I knew they even existed. How many newborn dragons could say that?

"Your Majesty!" shouted a servant, "Your majesty! A band of Elves has been spotted!"

"Where, servant?" asked the king.

"Up on the hill! They ride pure white horses! What are your orders, King Galbatorix?"

"Go after them. They have probably gotten word of the egg, and are coming to take it for themselves! We cannot allow the Riders to rise up again. The only way to prevent that from happening is to protect the egg at all costs. Sacrifice yourself for the egg if the need arises; protect it with your lives! Do not let the elves come any closer!"

Galbatorix.

So that was his name. But something he had said puzzled me: 'we cannot allow the

Riders to rise up again.' What had happened to the Riders? Father spoke of them as if the Riders were still going strong. He himself had a Rid—

Oh, no. The dark realization of my parents' fate dawned upon me, and I shuddered at what happened. My parents had been killed: my father, at least. I did not know what had become of my mother. Had she escaped?

My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill war cry of Galbatorix's warriors. If I knew anything, I knew that I must get out of this place. I knew it was wrong, but at that moment I wished one of the king's soldiers would steal me away and deliver me to the elves.

Little did I know, I would soon get my wish.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue and Betrayal

Chapter 3: the Rescue and Betrayal

There is no one single word to describe what I was feeling. I felt like hundreds—thousands—of different emotions were swimming around in my head, each fighting to gain its dominance. So far, the winners were confusion, hope, anger, and fear. I was confused about what was happening around me—_because_ of me; angry that this man felt he had the right to take whatever he wanted, even the lives of other men; hopeful that somehow, I would be rescued; and afraid of the future.

"Arya! In the corner!" I heard someone say. But this voice was not hard and low, like the other voices I heard. No, this voice was clear, almost as if it were singing. The words flowed fluently and gracefully from their speaker's mouth. The owner of the voice was definitely not human. _Could it be…an elf? _ I thought. Then another voice: "I will help you rescue the egg." I knew this one was human. "Many thanks, kind sir. Islanzadi will be very happy, and very thankful to you," said the elf. "Faolin, Glenwing, keep watch," said another elf, this one female. "Yes, Arya." Faolin? Glenwing? Arya? Very interesting names. I heard, but just barely, soft footsteps gliding toward me. And then,_ again _I was put in a sack. But this one was comfortable, unlike the other sacks I had been put into. I heard the female elf's voice speaking—to _me_? Why was she speaking to me? She said, "Be calm, young one. I will protect you. I promise you that." And with those comforting words, I curled up inside my egg and slept, knowing that this mysterious creature would indeed protect me, with her life, if necessary.

"Faolin? Glenwing? Where are you?" I woke with a start. I had no idea where we were. Sunlight filtered through my egg. "Faaoo-liinn? Gleeeeen-wiiing?" Where are y—huh? Hmm. A note. It says:

_Dear Arya Drottningü:_

_If we are not here, then we are slain. Please return the egg to Ellesmera as quickly as possible. _

_It was an honor to serve with you._

_Faolin and Glenwing_

I heard only two words out of her mouth when she finished reading it.

"_Oh, no."_

We traveled constantly, day and night. I had millions of questions. Who are you, Arya? Who are Faolin and Glenwing? What and where is Ellesmera? Who is Islanzadi? And, my most burning question, why in the world is everyone fighting over me? What makes me so special?

Arya often talked to me. I was the only one she wanted to talk to. I desperately wished I could see her face. However, in my current position, that was kind of hard to do

_Are you okay?_

What? I heard a voice in my head. It was as clear as if she were inside the egg with me. Then I wondered, _can I do that, too?_

I concentrated very hard then thought, _yes. _

_Good, you _know_ how to communicate, _came the reply.

_Please tell me what is going on. I am confused and scared! _I told her. _Hush. Everything will be explained in time. Rest now._

And so I did.


	4. Chapter 4: A history Lesson

**A/N: many thanks to . for information about the history of Alagaesia.**

_Thud._ I was jolted awake by a sharp bump. _Ow! _I said.

_Sorry,_ responded Arya. _This terrain is kind of rocky. I'll try to be more careful, though. Are you well?_ Something about her tone of voice sounded like she was distracted or anxious. Maybe she was both, I don't know.

_I am fine. Oh, how I wish I could hatch for you, sweet Arya. But you are not The One. _

_I know, little dragon. You want so terribly to see the world, to spread your wings and fly to the heavens. Do not fret. You will hatch. If it is to occur anytime soon, I know no more than you. Now hush, and return to your dreams. I will care for you. _

I grew quiet, but I did not slumber. I listened to the soft _pitter-patter_ of the lithe elf's feet as she gracefully glided over stones and streams. I was starting to get bored, so I asked,_ Arya?_

_Yes, little one?_

_Will you tell me about the history of our races? About the elves and dragons? _

_Of course I will tell you. The elves arrived in Alagaesia many, many centuries ago: about seven or eight, if I remember correctly. They found a beautiful place with many animals and trees with trunks ten feet wide. They called the haven Ellesmera, which is an Elven word meaning "gracefulness, beauty, and peace." And that is exactly what is found in the hearts of most elves today: a pure, passionate desire for peace and beauty. The queen is Islanzadi, and her mate, Evandar. They are my mother and father. "Drottning" means "queen," and "drottningu" means "child of the queen," or "prince or princess," depending on the gender of the child. That is why I am called Arya Drottningu. _Princess Arya.

_We were a proud race. When we first saw a dragon, they were of no more significance than a mouse or deer. However, we left them alone. That is, most of us did. Until one day when a naïve elf shot down a dragon and killed it, as he would game. The other dragons were infuriated, and slaughtered the youth. But they were not done. They turned on us and began a war. Du Fyrn Skullblaka, The War of the Dragons, lasted five terrible years. In the beginning, we simply fought to protect ourselves. But it was decided that we must take action of we were to win. So we went to the mountain where the dragons roosted, and during the night, killed the dragons and destroyed the eggs._

_Then one day, an elf named Eragon found a dragon egg that had been abandoned. He kept it and raised it, calling it Bid'Daum. Together, the pair acted as negotiators for the dragons and elves, and showing that the two races could live together in peace. This led to the signing of several treaties, and every one hundred years, the elves participate in a celebration, the Agaeti Blodhren, to ensure both races have kept up their side of the agreement. Eragon was the very first Dragon Rider, and from then on, Riders have had greater status the kings or queens. All was well, until Urgals killed a dragon named Jarnunvosk. Her Rider, Galbatorix, was furious. He demanded a new dragon, and when his request was denied, he stole a dragon named Shruikan and, with the help of dark magic, forced the poor dragon to serve him. Galbatorix then proceeded to kill his teachers and all other Riders, except for thirteen traitors whom he gathered around himself and called the Forsworn. Only three names are known: Kialandi, Formora, and Morzan. Morzan was the last to be killed. Since then, Galbatorix has ruthlessly ruled Alagaesia._

_ Thank you Arya. You have given me much to think about._

_ I am glad, little one. Now, please sleep. And have wonderful dreams._

I was tired, so I took her advice and slipped into a deep, comfortable slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to Ellesmera

_The sky was black and filled with thick smoke. Men were shouting; horses were screaming; and dragons were shooting violent streams of fire from their monstrous jaws. The ground was drenched in the blood of men and horses. _

_Saphira! _Arya nearly shouted.

_What? What is it?_ I wanted to go back to sleep, but something didn't feel right. Arya's mind was filled with loud noises and confusion. _Arya! Are you hurt? _ I asked, hoping desperately she was not. For if she were hurt, I could do nothing to help her.

_No, I am fine. I simply wanted to stop your nightmare. _

_ Thanks, Arya. I was getting very frightened. Where are we? How long did I sleep? _

_ We are near Ellesmera, the elves' home. You slept for nearly two days._

Ellesmera? What is that? And why is Arya taking me there? These questions and a dozen more swam through my mind. Arya must have been listening closely to my thoughts, so she said, _Ellesmera is the home of the elves, remember? I told you that during your little history lesson a few days ago. As to _why_ we are going there, it is to see if you will hatch for any of the elves. _

_ Tell me more about Ellesmera, Arya. Please?_

She chuckled, and said,_ Of course I shall. I love to speak of my home._

I curled up remembering how Father used to tell me and Mama of the glorious Riders.

_To construct our dwelling, no tree is ever cut. We sing spells to the trees, and they grow into the shape we desire. No elves eat meat, because we are so close to nature and the animals that we feel pain as much as they do. Therefore, if we caused an animal pain, we would be causing ourselves pain. The air is clean and fresh, and carries the scent of flowers and honeysuckle and crushed pine needles. Everywhere in the forest, elves are working hard at their craft, whether it be sewing, singing, or archery, to name a small percentage of the interests of our race. _

_ In the center of the forest stands a magnificent tree, both in size and beauty, called the Menoa Tree. This tree has a very interesting story to tell. Would you like to hear it?_

_ Of Course! _I replied.

_Excellent. There was once an elf called Linnea. She was old; even by our standards; but lacked a mate. She did not think about this fact very much, as it gave her time to practice her skill: singing to the plants. One day, however, a young male elf began to court her, and the two fell in love. She was very happy until the elf left her for a younger, prettier elf maiden. She became so furious that she stabbed her former lover and the maiden for whom he had abandoned her. Then the elderly maiden went to the tallest tree in the forest, pressed herself against it, and sang herself into it. She now watches over and protects all the elves residing in Ellesmera._

_ Elves can be pretty violent, can't they? First that elf killed a dragon, and then Linnea kills two other elves._

_ Our race is usually extremely mild-tempered, but when angered, can become very destructive._

_Little dragon, can I tell you something?_ The question surprised me. What could she possibly want to tell me?

_Sure. I'm listening, _I said.

_Well, to tell the truth…_

_ I'm scared._


	6. Chapter 6: Arya's Dilemma

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Arya, the elf who had gotten in and out of Galbatorix's castle without being noticed, who had convinced one of the evil king's servants to commit treason and help her rescue me, was… _scared?_ _What could she possibly be scared of? _I thought to myself. As always, she was listening to my thoughts; she did this because she wanted me to have as much peace of mind as I could.

_You are pondering why I am so scared, are you not, little one? _She hit the nail right on the head. **(A/N: sorry for the cliché; I couldn't think of anything else!) **_Well, _she continued, _I will tell you. I do not want to face my mother. You see, a long time ago, I made a decision to accept the yawe. My acceptance symbolized my devotion to the greater good of my race, as well as to the Varden, a rebellious group of warriors dedicated to overthrowing King Galbatorix. So, my mother, Queen Islanzadi, banned me from her presence. However, I cannot avoid going to Ellesmera because one of the elves who live there may very well be your future Rider. Do you have any… suggestions for me?_

Arya had never asked for my advice before. I did not know what to say, so I was quiet for a long while. However, she was extremely patient. Finally, I said,_ Well, she only banned you from her presence. She did not say you couldn't come back to Ellesmera. So I think that as long as she does not see you, you will be safe. Assign a few elves to be on the guard, and to tell you if they see her. Do not be scared, Arya; you are doing what you set out to do. I just hope that I hatch for one of the elves. I yearn to see the outside world with my eyes, as opposed to what I envision from your descriptions. _I felt a yawn creeping up my throat, and realized that the past day was the longest I had ever stayed awake. I allowed myself to yawn, and began to dream sweet dreams.

Except for one.

**I know this chapter is short. Trust me, they will get longer! Please review, review, REVIEW!**


End file.
